Phantom: New Life
by overlord susanoo
Summary: Danny has been tosses into a world so close to the original yet at the same time so very different. Raised by a super-villain yet morally neutral Danny must find his own path. From trolls, ninjas, witches, heroes, villains and everything in between Danny had to admit that his new life was full of excitement. Shattered Phantom Verse. Megacrossover
1. Prologue: Clone's Farewell

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Ben 10**

* * *

 **Prologue: Clone's Farewell**

* * *

In a clock filled citadel located in the ghost zone there he resided. He who saw all that could be, all that would be, and all that may happen. He was Clockwork, the ghost that was the master of all of time.

He kept an eye on all that may happen. Nothing in this reality or the others escaped his notice.

With his blue skin and dark red eyes, he kept track of multiple timelines and the events happening around them. He never directly interfered just gave nudges in certain directions so that everything would end up all right.

That was why he knew what was going to happen next and he had been prepared for this visit.

Turning into his adult form he turned around and faced his guest.

Standing right behind him was a being that had the power to wipe out this universe and everyone one it with just a thought.

Normally beings like this required approval from their other personalities but this one was in complete agreement with the other two.

Dartax the voice of creativity, Landre the voice of control, and Gortan the voice of wonder made up the three personalities of this celestialsapien.

They said nothing but he didn't need them to. He had already known what they had wanted and even if they hadn't they could have just told him telepathically.

The species could bend reality to their wishes so communication by thought wasn't hard for them.

"I have the boy ready for you." Clockwork said shifting into his old man form and waving his hand. This was his lair he controlled everything that happened inside of it.

Gears shifted and moved to reveal a capsule. Inside of it there laid a boy. He had white hair, a black jumpsuit with white gloves and boots. On the center of the jumpsuit was a logo that had the logo of the ghost boy of Amity Park Danny Phantom,

This however was not that boy. That boy was living his life no longer with the destiny of turning evil.

This boy was his clone a life that wouldn't have existed without Clockwork's interference and had been destined to die.

Knowing that this would happen he had saved the boy's life so he would get a chance to live and not be in the shadow of his original. Dani was finding her purpose in life and so would this clone.

"You know why this is happening." The celestialsapien said it's three voices talking as one would unnerve many humans. Clockwork however was a ghost and moved right on past it.

Clockwork knew why this was happening. The incursions that happened in the marvel universe. So many lives wiped out. So many universes were suddenly made silent. That event brought the wider multiverse to their attention.

The celestialsapiens usually kept themselves from making changes on a grand scale so they did not intervene however now that countless universes were wiped out some had decided to recreate them. Others were bored and wanted fun. This being was one of the others.

With a wave of his hand the capsule opened and released the clone Danny and both he and the celestialsapien watched as he woke up.

His green eyes opened to the lair taking a look around. Clockwork had to admit Vlad Plasmius had done amazingly well in his creations.

"Where am I?" the clone began to ask confused as to what was going on.

Clockwork began to tell the boy of his beginning and what would be his future.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Two hours had passed and the boy had yet to move. The explanation in and of itself had only taken Clockwork twenty human minutes to give yet the young halfa was still in a daze.

Clockwork was waiting patiently as he had all the time in the world and the celestialsapien was waiting as this amount of time was nothing to a being that spent millennia debating.

"So I am a clone?" he said to himself trying to understand what was going on around him.

He still felt a little confused on the whole grand idea but that much he understood.

He was a clone of a superhero named Danny Phantom created by his arch nemesis Vlad Plasmius. He was half human and half ghost. He was supposed to be dead that much he understood everything else though was pretty confusing in his perspective.

"Yes." A voice said and he looked up to see Clockwork. This was the ghost that apparently saved him from permanently being decomposed goo. He was really glad for that but still concerned for what they wanted.

"Why do you need me?" he asked. He felt the answer might be because he wasn't real and they didn't want to disturb real Danny's life but he preferred not to think about that as it made him really uncomfortable.

"It's could be anyone, we just chose you at random." The alien said and while he was confused he was glad there was at least a purpose to his life so far.

"What do you want from me?" He asked still wary of the alien that could apparently travel between universes.

The alien that was covered in darkness and skin was glowing with stars inside of it waved its hand and a portal opened up in the lair. It was glowing and looked like a black hole. It wasn't sucking up anything like a black hole that he remembered Danny learning about due to his interest in space.

It still didn't look safe though.

"This portal will splinter you across realities. Different versions of you will live in different universes and different times." They said like it was no big deal to open a hole in the multiverse and from what he learned of them he didn't doubt that for them it was a very simple act.

"What do you want me to do?" Danny asked. He had chosen the name Daniel Masters for himself. It was a way to remember where he came from and a promise to always move forward and to search for a reason to exist.

"Entertain us." They said with their dark arms spread wide.

"Entertain you?" Danny questioned them unsure as to what they meant.

"Yes be a conqueror, be a hero, be a villain, anything that will entertain us." They said they were bored lately and needed something to entertain them. I was just their latest idea.

Truthfully this calmed him down a lot. He was going to find his purpose alone. No one would be influencing his thoughts or directing his actions.

True freedom was something he didn't expect to ever possess especially as he was originally meant to die.

"I agree" Danny said as he faced the swirling black hole that would lead him into his new life. Whatever happened he promised himself to always move forward.

"We knew you would say that." They said and watched alongside Clockwork as he began to walk forward.

With a deep breath showing confidence that he wasn't sure he really felt Danny jumped in and began his new adventure.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Clockwork turned into his child form and looked at the reality altering alien's glowing white eyes and said "You got what you wished for."

"Yes." The celestialsapien said as they looked the portal that was closing. They were about to return to space now that they had accomplished what they wished for.

"That universe is different from what is was before." Clockwork said curious about their alteration to the timeline the original clone of Daniel was personally sent to. He knew they were powerful enough to not make such mistakes.

"That was on purpose. We have already seen that story played out. We wanted a new one." They said and opened a portal to take them back to the universe that they called home.

Clockwork turned back into his adult form and watched the screens of time once more. Watching all realities and protecting his timeline was his goal and he had work to do.


	2. Chapter One: Heroes of Paris

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Anything else I reference.

* * *

 **Chapter One: Heroes of Paris (Edited)**

* * *

Danny looked down on the streets of Paris. The people walking through the street without a care in the world. Some were walking their pets, some were driving focused completely on the road, and some were just goofing around and enjoying the fact that it was sunny and cheerful Saturday afternoon. A part of him felt sad that he had to ruin it but he had a job to do. Vlad wanted him to find and confront the two heroes of Paris Ladybug and Cat Noir.

The goal was to humiliate them for their archenemy Hawkmoth. Vlad wanted something from Hawkmoth and so sent him to do this favor. Danny was used to his "Father" sending him on missions such as these. Sometimes he was required to steal things and other times he was required to fight.

Danny had a duplicate spend a few weeks in Paris learning what these heroes were about. They were around the same age as him and had powers revolving around luck. Ladybug controlled good luck while her partner caused bad luck and could destroy anything he touched.

He would have to be mindful of that.

"Let's get the show on the road." Danny said as he walked off of the building he was sitting on and let himself fall to the ground. He could hear the people screaming at the sight of him falling to the ground. He eventually stopped himself before he hit the ground. He needed to get the attention of the heroes of Paris and to accomplish that he would need to cause a huge amount of tension.

He knew what he had to do. Danny began stretching his arms out and the sky began to turn dark. The clear blue sky turned into a purple storm and green lightning began to arc towards the ground. The frightened glances of people turned into screams of terror and the public began running away in fear. Danny had duplicates watching the area invisible to make sure that no one got hurt or trampled during this show.

He may be doing this for Vlad but he was not going to let this hurt people if he could prevent it.

"People of Paris run and scream in terror!" Danny shouted as he began to have a cold and ominous tornado tear through the streets. The storms did not go far beyond him but still enough to get the attention of the heroes.

"Who are you?" Danny heard a voice ask from down below. The voice belonged to a girl that looked about the same age as him. She had tan skin, brown hair, and glasses. She was holding a camcorder at him clearing recording him. According to his research she was Alya Cesaire the person who was close friends with Ladybug. She wrote a blog about Ladybug and her adventures with Cat Noir. This was a girl who if she was afraid did not show it.

He hoped she lived a long life but right now she was in the way.

'No Interviews." Danny said gesturing at her and watched as a small tornado formed around the girl and began spinning her away from him. It was strong enough to carry her way yet not rip her limb from limb. In the beginning when he was training with these weather manipulation powers on mannequins he had seen it happen.

The hopeful reporter screamed in fear but that was because she did not know that she was going to be saved in a few minutes Before the young reporter got too far away from him she was grabbed by red and black super heroine of France as she swung her yo-yo whip around a street pole to prevent Alya and herself from being blown away.

"Enough is enough. The newscaster said today was to be sunny all day." Cat Noir said as he took a fighting stance with his bow extended.

He had to admit that they truly had mastered their superhero entrances. His duplicates had informed him when they became aware of their arrival.

"You should know better than to trust the weather report. Did they tell you about the upcoming hailstorm?." Danny asked extending his hand and launching shards of ghost ice at the two heroes who backflipped out of the way.

"That is one way to break the ice." Cat Noir said as he landed next to ladybug.

"That pun was so cold I am freezing." Danny said as he fired an ice blast at the two heroes from his hands.

"One punning superpowered teen is more than enough for me." Ladybug said as she tried to charge in and punch him. Danny let her get close but the second her fist got near his face he grabbed her by the hand and threw her over his shoulder.

Danny heard her collide into a building but knew she was okay. These two had super strength and super durability so as long as he didn't go too far they would probably be okay. He was trying to keep collateral damage to a minimum. The Seven caused enough damage when they fought and he did not want to become like them in any way.

"You are going to be sorry you did that." Cat Noir said as he came running at him before jumping into the air and trying to hit him with a drop kick. Trying being the best word because Danny blocked the kick with his arm and blasted the teenager with a low powered lightning shock. It was enough to blast him back but do not serious damage.

Cat Noir was too close to dodge so the black cat ended up flat on his back.

"Guess cats don't always land on their feet." Danny said but before he could move he heard movement behind him. Turning around he saw that Ladybug was back on her feet and spinning that magic yo-yo of hers.

"What are you going to do with that? Walk the dog? Around the world?" Danny asked with a grin on his face.

"My favorite had always been catch the akuma." Ladybug said as she tossed her yo-yo at him. Danny role was to humiliate the heroes however and so let his arm be captured. He thought he could probably slip out of it if he needed to. What he was not prepared for was the shock that came to him when the yo-yo made contact with him.

Danny glanced at his arm his research over the duo never said anything about her yo-yo having electrical powers. Danny tried to turn his arm intangible and have the yo-yo slip through but his eyes widened when nothing happened. Whatever magic her yo-yo used made it impossible for him to turn his arm intangible.

He would have to overpower the girl and rip the yo-yo out of her hand if he wanted to get out of this predicament.

"Good job milady. I did not know that you could do that." Cat Noir said as he watched Danny grunt in pain and annoyance.

"i had no idea that could happen." Ladybug said in a puzzled tone of voice.

"Did you notice where the akumatized item is?" Cat Noir asked Ladybug.

"No I didn't unfortunately." Ladybug answered.

"To save the both of you some effort and dignity I am not an akuma." Danny said while grimacing in pain over the yo-yo binding him.

"If you are not an akuma why are you doing this?" Ladybug asked him trying to pull him towards them with the yo-yo. Danny was too strong for that and so did not move anywhere.

"My father wanted something from Hawkmoth and decided to offer my services. Super-villain father what can you do?" Danny asked rhetorically as he faced the two heroes. Danny gripped the yo-yo and yanked as he had ice and snow begin to pelt the heroes.

"So villainy and evil is in your blood?" Cat Noir asked him which was really ironic given the information Danny had found out while researching the heroes. He and Cat Noir had a lot in common.

"That is just hurtful. If you have noticed besides the two of you I haven't hurt anybody I have just given them a little scare." Danny said. Danny pulled on the yo-yo and watched as Ladybug began to loose her grip and come forward towards him.

"You don't need to do any of this. If you aren't an akuma that means you do not have to be evil. You were given a gift you should use it to help people." Ladybug said to him while still trying to resist his pull eventually she would have to give up or charge right at him. He had to give it to the heroes of Paris they certainly were optimistic and cheerful. Despite what he had to do he was coming to like them.

"That is something to think about later. For now though I am going to put this conversation on ice." Danny said as he sent a blast of ice to bind Cat Noir's feet and pull Ladybug towards him. The superheroine came even faster than she could probably believe. He had to suppress a smile at that last thought that raced through his head.

The moment she got in range Danny hit her in the arm so that she would let go of her magic yoyo. Now that his arm was free he slammed her to the ground.

"Hope that did not hurt too much." Danny said with a grin looking down on the heroine who glared at him.

"Not as much as this will." Ladybug said punching him in the face with her right fist. She may have been shorter than him but oh boy did her punches hurt. Of course that was when Cat Noir came in with a flying kick that sent him flying back and almost crashing into a store. It had taken him a few seconds to stop himself after that kick.

"Kitty Cat has claws." Danny said looking at the two heroes before him.

"That's right I am feline and deadly." Cat Noir said with his baton extended. Danny guessed he used it to break the ice that was holding him. Danny was wary of that baton. Based on the files the baton was like Goku's power pole it could extend as long as the hero needed.

"Lucky Charm." Ladybug called out gaining his attention. That power and Cat Noir's cataclysm were their big moves. After they were used they had about five minutes before they presumably turned back to their civilian identities. Lucky charm was a roulette for the heroine. The item created was always generated at random and without Ladybug's desire. It was always helpful but that was due to her intelligence than anything else.

"We have to hurry kitty." Ladybug said to Cat Noir who smiled at her. That was something else he wanted to accomplish before he left Paris. He had seen how they liked each other both in their costumes and outside of them. The only reason they were not together is because they had no idea who the other was under their mask. His duplicate had spent a month watching the two after he was told he was going to be given the assignment.

Watching Marinette pine after Adrien but get scared and watch Cat Noir try to flirt with Ladybug had gotten painful and he decided to help. The original Danny and Sam went through that crap and he would do what the others should have and told the two that they liked each other.

They would learn who each other was and they would get their happily ever after. He was a romantic at heart after all and those two would be so sweet together that people would need to visit the dentist. He liked balancing his actions. Every bad action required him to do something good to equal it out.

"Useful." Ladybug said pointing a gun at him. That made Danny blink in powers could not hate him that much. Normally he would have no problem having a gun pointed at him but that was a magic gun so who knew how troublesome it would be to him. Her yo-yo had prevented him from turning intangible and the baton of Cat Noir could break his ghost ice.

Their magic could negate his powers and hurt him so if he acted stupid he could be captured or worse.

Ladybug shot the gun and giant pink bubbles flew at him. Given Ladybug's powers a bubble gun made more sense that a magic murder weapon. Danny saw that whatever made contact with the bubbles was captured and probably unable to escape so Danny flew above all of the bubbles and let the magic working on Ladybug count down to zero. Danny's target currently was Cat Noir. He gestured to the cat themed superhero and let the wind lift him into the air. Despite his struggle Danny let him fall towards one of the pink bubbles. Either he would save himself or he would be captured. Danny was preferring the first option. He needed him to use cataclysm so that his countdown would begin.

Cat Noir did not disappoint him. A single touch was all it took for the black energy of cataclysms to destroy the bubble. Cat Noir then tried to rush at him and use the baton but Danny hit the hand with a lightning blast making him drop the baton. With that done Danny created created a giant tornado that lifted the three of them into the air. The tornado was to prevent Hawkmoth from seeing what was happening. He got what he wanted to see Ladybug and Cat Noir defeated. He would not get to see what they looked like without their costumes though that was one of the conditions he made to Vlad and Hawkmoth when he was originally given the mission.

"What are you doing?" Ladybug asked him.

"Well I did not want the whole of Paris to know who their heroes were under their masks. There are rules to this whole superhero/super-villain thing." Danny said looking at Marinette and Adrien.

"Why are you doing this?" Ladybug asked him. His supernatural hearing allowed him to hear the beeping of their magical items. Sooner rather than later the transformations would end.

"I believe true love should conquer all." Danny said aiming at the both of them and freezing their bodies in blocks of ice.

"What are you talking about?" Cat Noir said struggling to try and break out of the ice. It was impossible given that he could not use his baton and cataclysm could only be used once per transformation so Danny was not worried.

Danny just had the two ice blocks move closer to each other and had the two heroes face each other.

"Ladybug is Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Marinette say hello to Adrien Argeste or Cat Noire. Adrien Argetse say hello to Marinette Dupain-Cheng." Danny said and the two turned to look at each other shocked.

Danny had his duplicates overshadow them and take them home. Once they got control of their bodies back they would have a lot to think and talk about with the other. Hopefully it all worked out for them. What happened now to those two was up to them. If they did get together telling their children how they got together should be pretty interesting.

Looking at the city below Danny clenched his hands and let the sky return to the sunny day they were before he started changing the weather.

He had a worse fate to deal with soon. He would have to go back to school.


	3. Chapter Two: Gnomes Gone Wild

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Anything else I reference**

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Gnomes Gone Wild (edited)**

* * *

"Wake up Master Daniel." The robotic voice of TX-17 said as it pulled the covers off of his body. Danny sighed at the robot but got up just the same. TX-17 was still in non-violent mode and he wanted to keep it that way. When it got aggressive and entered combat mode it would not be stopped until it was destroyed or its target was gone.

He could deal with it but the Vlad would reduce his allowance and give him annoying tasks for an undetermined amount of time. Vlad had lots of theses robot servants but acted like it cost him millions to repair a broken one. He knew that Vlad had closets full of them not activated and waiting for service but nothing ever stopped Vlad from just being petty.

It seemed odd that for a man with two girlfriends that he was still an unbearable jackass.

"Fine, Fine." Danny said as he headed to take a shower.

"Your father left your gift in the garage." TX-17 said as Danny came out of his shower and saw that it was folding his comforter. Danny took a look in the mirror as he finished getting dressed.

He decided to wear a black shirt under a brown jacket with blue jeans and black sneakers. The clothes just drew more attention to his snow white hair and red eyes. He had looked like that since he had gained first awoke in this world. He was not an albino. Vlad had done extensive checks the moment he was made aware of the phenomenon. It was just a random result of his the experiment.

To be honest he liked it. It gave him his own unique look and helped him move away from the idea that he was not in his original body.

"See you later TX-17." Danny said as he left his room grabbed a poptart and headed to the garage. He wanted to truly see if Vlad had kept his promise. Vlad was a super-villain and a businessman so it was always good to double and triple check things whether they were in writing or not.

Danny walked out of his bedroom door and headed to the garage but as he was walking down the stairs he heard the sound of machines coming online. Knowing what was about to happen Danny tensed and looked around the room. He should have known that Vlad would not let things be so simple.

He looked at the five floating spheres that were flying at him. They were circular and had a letter v in the center for a logo. Seeing that they were charging up Danny jumped off from the step he was on and flipped over them. Before they could turn around Danny shot two ghost rays from his fingers that took two of the drones down. With those two down he ran through the giant living room and headed to the garage. The three remaining drones were firing lasers while flying through the air. He really hated the fact that the drones could adapt to his moves. It used to be so easy to take them down.

Vlad really had way too much time on his hands.

Danny noticed Vlad's stone statues of his heads and decided to get a little payback for this. He had the two of them rise up and fly right at the drone and crash right through them. Given Vlad's personality it was no surprise that the statues had not broken. Vlad spared no expense when getting statues built of him no matter how big or small.

The last drone did not last any longer. Danny brought his hand together in a clap and the statues followed the actions and brought down the last drone. Wiping his hands of the imaginary dust Danny left the cleanup to Vlad. He had to head to school. Just the thought of that brought Danny shivers. He was actually using going to school as an excuse.

Seeing the silver and green car in the garage was the only reason he was actually happy. Flying was awesome and could not be beat but using his powers in public would not be good. He and Vlad relied on not having their secret identities public to the world. The reason for him was so that he was not hunted down by the government. Vlad did it so that he could have more fun with his double lives.

Danny did not waste anytime in the mansion after that. He turned the car intangible and drove through the garage door. As he drove through the town he still could not help but compare it with the city from the original's world.

Instead of it being called Amity Park the town was Arcadia Oaks. It was different to Amity Park yet very similar if you were aware of the more mystic parts of the town. Creatures walked about the night causing terror and mischief, Magic items were hidden in plain sight, people walked under disguises and a vast majority of the world had no idea. Gnomes, Elves, Dragons, Trolls and so much more lived just below the surface.

There were many other things different in this world from the one he originally came from. This world had a lot more superheroes and super-villains even if they preferred to not be called such. Most countries were studying trying to create their own version but to keep the world from going to war the U.N. agreed that it was forbidden to have super-powered individuals fight in wars.

Danny pulled to a stop and got out of his car and walked up to the door and knocked. He had promised that when he got his car that he would show them first before he told them that he was going to Paris.

The door opened and he came face to face with Sam's dad Jeremy. The sweater vest wearing blond man looked at him with a smile that he doubted the original had ever seen.

"Hello Danny. How are you today?" Jeremy Manson asked him.

"I am doing well sir. Just came to pick up Sam and Paulina." Danny said. One of the major differences between this world and the other one was that Paulina and Sam were cousins since Paulina's dad had married Sam's mother's sister. He had met the two of them in second grade and had been inseparable ever since. Paulina was staying with them while her parents were away on business.

"I will go and get them." Jeremy said. Jeremy and Pamela were nice to him in this world since he was not related to the Fentons instead but instead the son of Vlad Masters the billionaire. He wondered how they would feel if they knew that Vlad was evil.

He let the man go and sat on the steps looking at his car. He could hear the sound of people moving throughout the house. Danny just wondered what their reaction to his car would be. He wished he had a camera to capture the moment.

Danny stood up and turned as he heard the door open. Before he could say anything he was jumped on by Paulina. For It was only thanks to him not being human that his spine did not break. He has had a lot of experience with these hugs over the years and each time he got one he wondered if this was another form of karma for his bad deeds.

"You okay there Danny?" Sam asked him from behind Paulina. She was wearing black like always. Her purple eyes looking at him in amusement. She always took amusement when he was given a Paulina hug. It probably had to do with the fact that they almost always managed to knock him on his back. In fact even now he was barely able to stop Paulina from knocking him down the steps of Sam's house. They had in fact joked plenty of times that if Paulina joined the football team her tackles could take down anyone.

Coach Hatchet would probably take her on the spot if she actually tried. Paulina just ignored these jokes. They knew that she was on cheerleading. Drama and acting was Sam's thing and Football was Danny's.

"So show us the car." Paulina said once he had pulled her off of him.

"Alright." Danny said before jumping off the steps and flipping through the air until he landed near his car in a crouch with his hands wide out . The girls instead of applauding at him just rolled their eyes at his dramatic actions.

"You could at least act impressed." Danny pouted as the girls got to the car.

"I only act on stages." Sam said as she opened the car door and took a seat in the back.

"I can do the same thing." Paulina said as she also took a seat at the back.

"No one wants to sit next to me?" Danny asked in a pout.

"We decided that today you will be chauffeur." Paulina said as she relaxed in the back. Sam also gave a nod when he turned and faced her.

"I demand a vote on this." Danny said as he got in the driver's seat.

"Denied." Sam said to him from the back. Danny just shook his head and gave in. When the two of them were teamed up not even he could convince them of doing anything else. With nothing else to be said they drove off to school. Their prison for two more years. As they drove off Danny could see Pam and Jeremy looking at them from the house with his mirror and waving them off.

"So what happened while I was gone?" Danny asked.

"Tell him about the Man-Crab." Sam said.

"Man-Crab?" Danny asked curiously.

"Yeah okay so apparently during the beach volleyball tournament this giant crab starting abducting people and dragging them under the sand. The whole town was freaked." Paulina said.

"What happened?" Danny asked.

"I heard the police found the guy and arrested him." Sam said.

"So I heard from Marcy who heard from Trent who heard from Cody who heard from Harold that overheard from Brad that it was actually a guy named Bud Shelton dressed as a crab." Paulina said. Paulina despite assumptions was the best researcher out of the lot of them. Once given a lead she would hunt it down like a dog with a bone. He thought that she would make a great detective.

"Wow miss a couple days and you miss everything." Danny said. He would have loved to hunt a man crab.

"Don't worry I will fill you up on everything later." Paulina promised him with a resolved look in his eyes that showed her seriousness.

"Thanks." Danny said with a smile looking back at her.

"So Danny?" Sam asked gaining his attention.

"I have been waiting but where are our presents?" Sam asked and Paulina remembering snapped her head towards him as well.

"Don't worry I remembered. They are in the back. I was going to give them to you at lunch." Danny said as he took a left turn. Eventually they arrived at Casper High. They split up since they had different schedules but they would meet up at lunch and talk there.

Walking through the halls Danny could see everything that was happening. Steve and Dash were shoving Eli Pepperjack into his locker, Trent and Gwen were making out by their lockers, and Izzy was messing with Cameron and Owen while Noah and Cody watched with stunned looked that were somewhere between mystified and disturbed.

"Welcome back young Daniel." The voice of Principal Strickler said causing him to look up. The Principal of the school was a stern yet fair man of somewhat middle age. That was if you did not know the truth about him. Strickler was actually a halfling. A troll that long ago been bound to a human and given the ability to look like that human if it had been allowed to age. Danny did not know how old Strickler was but given that trolls could live for a very long time it could have been anywhere from half a millenium to well over two of them.

"Hello to you too Principal Strickler." Danny said with a smile. Strickler was an old friend of Vlad's. Danny had known him all his life.

"I heard your father had you out on a trip this weekend. I hope it was not too difficult." Strickler said.

"There were some good part and there were some bad parts. That stuff is normal with him." Danny said.

"Very well. I hope you have a good day." Strickler said.

"As much as possible sir." Danny said.

"Now head off to class." Strickler said before leaving him and Danny's smile faded. His first class of the day was not his favorite. It wasn't that history was hard for him. No it was the teacher that made that the class unbearable. His history teacher was a man named Otto Scaarbach. The man was clearly evil but no else believed him. The man had a clearly evil voice and face yet the others just could not see it. Not to mention that weird bird he always had with him. Otto could fit in as the villain in a Bond's movie. They claimed that he was merely paranoid and just because of a weird name and German accent did not mean the man was evil.

As far as he was concerned everyone else was just blind to the man's true nature. If the man was not so paranoid he would have his proof. The man was obviously hiding something. He had tried to follow the man before both in normal form and ghost form but it always ended with the same result of Otto disappearing on him.

Danny sighed as he gave in to his fate. He opened Eli's locker for him with telekinesis and walked to his class and gave a sigh as he approached the History classroom.

"Welcome Daniel. I had just assigned a project for the class." Scaarbach said in his German accent that just sent shivers up his spine. Danny was tempted to just shove the man up against the wall and demand he reveal his schemes but he took a breath to calm himself.

"Hello master Daniel." Professor Pericles said to him. That was another thing that ticked him off. No one questioned the obviously magical talking bird.

"Hey Danny." Brad Chiles said to him as he took his seat. Brad had moved here earlier in the year for his dad's job. Brad was an okay guy if you ignored his love for traps and mysteries. He was on the school's soccer team.

"Hello class. I know you want to talk about your weekend or the school dance but save it for lunch right now we are going to talk about your new project." Scaarbach said. Just more proof that the man was evil. The school week had just started and already they had a project. He did not get how no one else saw that this man was pure puppy kicking evil.

Danny just sighed and glared at the board while Scaarbach went on with his lesson. Otto could fool the others as much as he liked but Danny would never fall for it. He knew the man was evil. All he needed to do was find the evidence.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"What's the matter?" Sam said as she took a seat next to him. Danny did not bother acknowledging the other people that were around him. Danny did not say anything but he got his phone out of his pocket and showed the text message that Vlad had sent him before putting his head back on the table.

"Your dad has another task for you?" Mary Wang one of Paulina's cheerleader friends asked him. Sam must have passed his phone around the table.

"Your dad knows you have football practice tonight right?" Dash asked him. He did not think in any world that he and Dash Baxter could be friends but once you moved past his annoying tendencies he could be an alright friend. He still had to actively try to curb Dash's less than favorable tendencies but nobody was perfect.

"Yes but he also has high expectations." Danny said to the group.

"Isn't being on the football and track team enough for him?" Darci Scott asked him.

"Not really." Danny said. For most parents it would but Vlad knew he could be in more than one place at one time so he felt no regret bothering his son into doing work for him. The worst part was that he did not want him using his powers to succeed in these tasks unless necessary.

"You should talk to him. Stretching yourself that far can't be healthy." Paulina said to him.

"My dad is not the type that listens to complaints." Danny said.

"That sucks dude." Dash said before jumping back into his food. Danny just lifted his head and shook his head. Dash was a simple person and part of that was why they were friends. That and it was always good to have some dumb muscle who was always up for anything. That was a lesson Vlad had taught to him long ago.

"You have to try harder Danny. Working too much can cause frown lines and baldness at an early age." Mary said.

"That would truly be a nightmare." Danny said as he ran his hands through his white hair. It was well known among the group that he loved his hair. That was partly why everyone loved messing with it.

"I just hope this job is not too annoying." Danny said.

"We hope so too." The others said to him.

"Did you hear about the meteor over New York?" Dash asked.

"No what are you talking about?" Danny asked.

"Well I understand that you were out of the country but yesterday Homelander stopped this huge meteor that was going to crash into the city." Dash said. Dash was a huge fanboy over The Seven. Homelander was his favorite hero and for the longest time he had a crush on Queen Maeve. Danny had met Queen Maeve and from Vlad's files on Homelander and the other members of the seven he thought they were kind of assholes.

"So Danny our presents?" Paulina said gaining all of their attention.

"I have them." Danny said opening his backpack for them.

"I am always up for free stuff." Dash said as Danny handed him a silver harmonica.

Sam got a book of French gothic poetry, Paulina got a gold charm bracelet, Mary got a new black and silver phone case with the Eiffel tower on the back, and Darci got a cd full of french rock music.

"Hope you appreciate the gifts and if you try to sell them off I would like a portion of the profit." Danny said.

After lunch they all had the same classes and hung out until the school day ended and they went to their after school activities. Eventually the day and football practice ended and he went home to figure out what Vlad wanted. He really hoped that it was not annoying.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

His hope ended up accomplishing nothing. Danny couldn't help but sigh as he floated through the park looking for the gnomes that were running wild through the town.

When he had first heard his task he could not help but laugh. How hard could finding and catching a bunch of gnomes be. It took barely ten minutes before he learned his lesson.

Gnomes may be small and incapable of human speech but they were fast and they were destructive. He had spent hours searching for the little pests and all he had gotten in return were bruises and bites. The gnomes were small but they could run and throw fast.

He had been hit with countless little rocks before he had even managed to catch one gnome. The first gnome he had managed to catch had been the one to bite him. Another fact he had not known about gnomes before tonight was that they had very sharp teeth. The reason he was hunting them was because of Vlad's deal with the magical creatures underneath the town. Vlad was allowed to study their magic and history and in return when they had a problem Vlad was supposed to deal with it which meant that it was truly Danny's problem.

Now the gnomes were being chased by duplicates of him in groups before being caught in nets made of ectoplasm. Some of them being hit by ghost rays and electrocuted before they were netted. It may have been painful for them but as far as he was concerned the lot of them deserved it.

"Do we have all of them?" Danny asked his duplicates.

"No clue but do you really want to do this anymore?" Duplicate Danny asked him.

"True enough." Danny said as he reabsorbed all of his duplicates. As he turned to leave however he heard the forest erupt in noise. It was a sort of mix between a rattling and a buzzing.

Danny turned around and saw an army of gnomes facing him from the forest with anger in their eyes.

"Do not do this. You will regret it." Danny tried to threaten them but it was clear that the lot of them were not listening. They charged at him without a care. Danny had to create a ghost shield to protect him from the gnomes that came at him from the trees.

That did not stop them from surrounding him and throwing rocks. The problem came from the speed they were throwing the rocks. The faster the rocks were thrown the harder the became and he knew that his shield would not hold under the assault. Eventually it would break and the lot of them would attack him with their sharp teeth and claw like nails.

It would not be a good time for him. Once again he blamed Vlad for him being in this situation.

There was only a few moments before the shield broke down and they attacked so Danny took a deep breath and came up with a plan. Danny created another duplicate and had it fly in to the sky. Half of the gnomes attention was taken away but Danny knew it would not help much concerning the shield.

That was fine. He had no delusions it would have in the first place. His plan relied on his duplicate.

"Hey gnomes!" His duplicate called out from the sky. As all the gnomes looked up Duplicate Danny launched ice from his hands to freeze the gnomes. Danny dropped the shield to help his duplicate with making the gnome ice statue. A part of him felt like kicking the statues and break but he was to capture them and not give these vermin the pain and destruction the deserved.

Once they were all frozen Danny took a rest on the grass.

He was glad to just be done.


	4. Chapter Three: Circus Comes to Town

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that I reference**

* * *

 **Chapter Four: Circus Comes to Town**

* * *

Danny opened his eyes and took a look around to see where he was. This space was not real it was the result of one of Sam's spell. This spell was created by two charms that he and Sam placed on their beds. It connected their minds during their dreams. Their minds were still active and aware of what was going on while their bodies got the sleep they needed. The spell allowed them to have the fun they could not have during the daytime.

He was standing in a courtyard surrounded by two small gardens each full with roses. Instead of the red that most thought of them with these roses were different. The roses to the left of him were a deep purple that were the same color as Sam's eyes and the blue a few shades brighter than Paulina's. Danny did not know what the color's meant exactly but he knew which ones to pick.

Gently plucking ten of the purple roses Danny walked towards the interior of the castle. The bricks that formed it were a deep black that was the same shade as one of Sam's favorite tops. The interior of the castle was vast. There would need to be a team of cartographers to make an accurate map of this place. On the walls were pictures of him and Sam together. Some of the pictures were innocent and adorable and others would definitely get a movie an R rating.

"Are those for me?" Sam asked from behind him. Danny just grew a smile on his face and turned around. There Sam stood wearing a black and red dress that would commonly be found on a vampire princess. Her dark hair was longer than normal and went down to the bottom of her back but stopped before reaching her ass. The one thing that did not fit with the image was her black boots but he knew that even in this imaginary dream world that Sam would never wear any other type of footwear.

"I just saw these and thought that they were beautiful and should be given to one of the most beautiful people I know." Danny said as he held them out towards her.

"These are beautiful but do you really think that I am so easy to impress?" Sam asked him. She had a smile towards the flowers but made no move to take him. Looks like she wanted to play hard to get. He was up for it.

"Of course not my princess of the night. You have yet to hear my poem that speaks of your beauty or my serenade that proclaims my feelings for you." Danny said.

"I have heard you play instruments and am not sure whether i should be happy or not." Sam said causing him to falter and hang his head.

"Your words wound me in ways my enemies have never managed." Danny said in a whisper.

"You cannot deny that it is true though. Now are you going to spend the rest of tonight sulking or are you coming to find me?" Sam asked as she walked closer to him. Her hands reached for his head but never reached them as the moment she tried his head went through them.

"So where is the real you hiding?" Danny asked Sam's astral projection.

"Where would the fun be in just telling you?" Sam asked before she disappeared.

"Cannot believe you just pulled that trick on a ghost." Danny said before splitting into duplicates. This world was made from their dreams so unlike the real world that meant the limitations his powers had as little as they may be did not exist here. Right now him and his four duplicates were sharing a mind and everything they saw was known and understood by the others. It was like the hive-mind that artificial intelligence have in the movies.

They had one goal and that was to find Sam.

Danny took the path through the hall while the other duplicates went upstairs, downstairs of through the walls. Eventually one of them would find her and if it was one of the duplicates he would just take control of their body.

Either way he won.

A duplicate found her on the balcony on the north side of the castle looking at the stars. They were very bright but what drew attention was the crimson moon glowing ominously. Danny took over the body of the duplicate before it could say anything and give him away.

"I found you." Danny said in a whisper as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Took you long enough." Sam said and Danny could feel the smile on her face even if he could not see it. Sam was often called sarcastic and scathing by others at school but Danny knew better that underneath all the dark colors and comments that she was a girl that cared a lot in her own way. It was why he liked her.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Time to wake up Master Daniel." CR-V5 said once he finally turned down that annoying horn.

"What have I said about waking me up like that?" Danny asked clutching his chest and glaring at the robot in annoyance. He personally remembered ordering each and every robot to gently shake him awake so that on the occasion that he missed his alarm that he was not given a heart attack and find himself a full ghost.

"Apologies Master Daniel but in the event of conflicting orders priority goes to the orders of creator." CR-V5 said making his eye twitch in annoyance. Of course it was Vlad who was responsible for this hardship in his life. Sometimes Danny wondered if all the good in his life was a reward for dealing with Vlad or just something to keep him from leaving and never coming back.

"Well I am awake now. Go away." Danny said before walking to his bathroom to get ready for school.

"Very well master Daniel." CR-V5 said before hovering out of his room. Danny did not have anything against robots. They had been raising him ever since he took control of this body all those years ago. The original version of himself was out somewhere in the omniverse. He was just a copy of the original's mind set in the body of an orphan. He did not have a clue why Vlad adopted him especially since he rarely spent time in this place. He was either at his office, watching over his company, or doing something that bounced on the lines of legality.

Vlad Masters of this universe was similar to the one of the old universe. He was interested in obtaining power. He would strive for it no matter who he had to hurt or manipulate. Political power or physical power Vlad wanted it all. His company DalvCo focused on the scientific side of his research while Vlad focused on learning and understanding magic.

Danny wondered why Vlad went through all the effort honestly. For such an ambitious man he could just overshadow the president and every successor for the rest of his life. Instead Vlad chose to go through this long and complicated scheme. The man really needed to accept that he was a super-villain. Maybe then he could finally get some help.

Thinking of Vlad reminded him of something he had almost forgotten.

"Did you need something?" Vlad asked as he held his cellphone to his ear.

"I called to remind you that I will be home late tonight." Danny said. Vlad may give him dangerous missions on both sides of the law but the man still liked to know where he was at all times. Vlad claimed that it was because he "cared" but Danny doubted it. Vlad had put a lot of effort into getting this body ghost powers and he was too useful to just let him run wild and go who knows where.

"Ah yes. You and your friends are going to a circus?" Vlad asked.

"Circus Gothica yes." Danny said. Sam had gotten tickets months ago during the summer when she heard that they were going to be visiting the city. Danny had felt hesitant towards going for some reason. The name of the circus was familiar to him for some reason but despite thinking on it he could not figure out why.

It was probably nothing

"Very well have fun." Vlad said as he walked through the door and headed to his car.

"When will you be back?" Danny asked. Vlad was out of town on a "business" trip checking in on his investments in other companies. One of his most personal investments was with Vought-American. It was the company that looked over The Seven and all the merchandise that came from them. Comic books, movies, graphic novels, video games, and much more.

"It will still be a while. If you need anything you can talk to my duplicate." Vlad said.

"Fine. That is all." Danny said as he hung up and took off for school.

As Danny drove through town he could see flyers for Circus Gothica. There was this huge billboard with the ringmaster Frederich Isack Showenhower. Looking at that pale face and red eyes Danny again felt that feeling like he knew that name and face from somewhere else but despite trying he could not figure it out. Eventually the honking of a horn behind him brought him out of his thoughts and he noticed that the light was green.

"Gotta focus." Danny said to himself as he put his foot on the gas pedal.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Danny was putting the books he didn't need in his locker when he felt someone lean against the locker next to him but before he could look to see who it was he found his eyes covered.

"Guess who?" Paulina said behind him trying to make her voice sound deeper.

"An angel that has come to earth meant to save me from the nightmare that is school." Danny said with a smile on his face.

"Where do you come up with this stuff?" Sam asked with a sigh. His princess of the night was always fonder of his poetry when they were asleep than during the time the sun was up. He thought it might stem from her annoyance with the golden ball in the sky that gave them life.

"It is easy to speak when it is true." Danny said pulling Paulina's hands off of his eyes and put his hands on her hips. Paulina just smiled and pulled him into a kiss. Where Sam was shy on showing displays of affection in public Paulina seemed to get off on it. She seemed to just love being around him and he obviously had no complaints. Danny was in his human form and that meant his powers were weaker but it was fine for what he needed. His hands gave off a low amount of heat while his lips had a low electric charge that caused Paulina to grip on to his shoulders.

"No fair." Paulina whispered to him. If he used a bit more of his powers he was pretty sure that he could get her off with just a kiss. While that was pretty tempting he would have had to kill all the other boys around here for seeing such a thing so he held back.

"Alright break it up you two." Sam said pushing the two of them apart.

"We have to get to class." Sam said. Danny knew that she was right but did not mean that he was happy about it.

"She's right." Paulina said with a sigh and deep breath. It did wonderful things to her chest that caused him to stare.

Their first class of the day was Literature with Lancer. The forty-year-old teacher was a strict man. Always with a literary reference in his mind. He was equally strict with everyone. If there grades were not above c-average he definitely would mess with their extra-curricular activities. For Paulina and Sam that was unacceptable.

"Fine." Danny said as he knew that when the two of them made up their minds there was little he could do to change it. Walking through the halls he could see even more posters for Circus Gothica.

"Isn't thant the circus you wanted us to go to?" Paulina asked Sam.

"Yes. The tickets were really hard to get. The circus only stays in a city for about a week before they are somewhere else." Sam answered.

"No clowns right?" Danny asked and the moment he did he could see a wince on Paulina's face. Ever since they were kids Paulina has been deathly afraid of clowns. Personally he was not fond of them either. Those painted faces usually only hid deep sadness or a sadistic monster.

"Not there will be no clowns." Sam said as they took a turn down the hall and went up to the second floor.

"What type of things will be there?" Paulina asked.

"Carnival games, roller coasters, bumper cars, and the main attraction." Sam said.

"Which is?" Danny asked.

"I want that to remain a surprise." Sam said. "Are you sure your dad isn't going to make you miss it with another errand?" Her question was a fair one.

"Already cleared it with him before I came here." Danny answered. He gotten Vlad to promise not to send him on another task out of the city and he would have duplicates watching over the city so he could relax and enjoy the night.

"Awesome." Paulina cheered as they got closer to the class.

"A Voice in The Wind..." Lancer began and Danny gave a sigh. Danny wondered if he really read all those books he always talked about or just looked them up online and he was not sure which would be better.

Sam took her seat next to Cassidy Williams, Paulina took her seat next to Ilana Lunis, and Danny took his seat next to Judy Reeves. If given a choice he would have preferred to sit next to either Sam or Paulina but Lancer was dedicated to his seating chart. The chart itself was very difficult to figure out. It was not decided by where they sat the first day, alphabetical order, or gender. Beth sat next to Lorenzo, Kitty sat next to Jay, Courtney sat next to Topher, Sammy sat next to Amy, Kwan sat next to Scarlett, Leshawna sat next to Harold, and Tyler sat next to Eva.

There were bets between the school on how Lancer created his seating charts. His opinion was that the man put on a blindfold and played a game of darts with the students names attached, Paulina was of the opinion that the man used name cards and paired people when he turned over their names, and Sam was of the opinion that the class seats were chosen by pulling the names out of a cup.

"Hey Danny." Judy said with a smile and a wave. He had met her in freshman year when they shared the same homeroom. She was on the female division of the track team.

"How you doing Judy?" Danny asked.

"Alright class I want you to put your phones away and focus on the board. Today we are going to go over the ancient classic The Iliad." Lancer said.

"Alright all in all. You hear about the Man-Crab?" Judy asked.

"Yeah. I heard he was caught by the police." Danny said.

"Doesn't it make you think though?" Judy asked.

"Think what?" Danny asked getting a bad feeling where this was going. He did not know why but he felt that this was going to a place that he would not like.

"How much is going on in this city that people are not really aware of." Judy said and the warning bells were going off in his head. Judy was going to get herself into trouble if she actually followed through with what she was thinking. Supernatural creatures rampaged through the town at night. People did not go missing that often but that is not to say that they were not harmed and tormented.

"Don't you think that might be a bit of an overreaction. Not every person is going to dress up in a monster costume to try and get revenge on someone." Danny said.

"Do you know that new kid Brad? I heard that he was good with traps." Judy said and Danny knew that she was not listening to his warnings. This girl sounded way too interested to listen to warnings.

"Cannot say that I do." Danny said. He was going to make sure that the two never met. Brad would probably find Judy's idea amazing and the two of them would go off hunting for mysteries and the end result would probably be horrifying and end with the two of them either traumatized or eaten by some strange creature.

Just another day in Arcadia Oaks.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Whoever invented the sport of cheerleading was amazing and Danny seriously wanted to shake their hands. Danny was supposed to be in class but he figured that watching Paulina and the others cheerleaders were more important and so he sent a duplicate in his place. Math class was not going anywhere and so he sent a duplicate to take his notes.

The Cheerleaders had gotten used to him being there to support Paulina. She had been a member seen freshman year. It was a tradition at this school that the cheerleaders were accepted from Ninth grade and kept on for the following years until graduation. If you did not make it in ninth grade than your chance was gone. It was a very competitive group.

Kimmy Mysner was the captain of the team until her graduation later this year. Amber King and Monica Danvers were graduating as well which meant eventually the cheerleaders would have to figure out a new hierarchy. The talk of the school was that they were going to fight it out mixed martial arts style and the last cheerleader standing got to be captain.

Watching the cheerleaders flip around and lift each other into a pyramid Danny had to give them an applause. Looking at the lot of them he wondered how much upper body strength they had to be able to hold each other up on theirs hands.

"That was pathetic. You think we will regionals like this? do it again!" Kimmy shouted at the lot of them. In his opinion Kimmy would have made a great drill seargent for any military school. The girls flipped back in formation to start over. There were eye rolls and sighs of annoyance but only when Kimmy was not paying attention to them.

"I thought it was great." Star Amber's younger sister said in a whisper from the bench thinking that no one heard her but shrunk back in fear when Kimmy turned to face her. Danny could not see what her face looked like but he knew that he would not want to be hear when Kimmy went off on the girl. He got Paulina's attention to wave goodbye before he left the gymnasium.

"Now what am I going to do?" Danny asked himself. He already had a duplicate taking care of his class so that option was out. Sam was busy with her drama class and he did not want to go and make her skip it. So he would have to find something to entertain himself with until later.

Danny hid behind the wall and stuck his head to see what Mr. Scaarbach was doing.

"Now what are you doing?" Otto Scaarbach was up to something and he needed to find out what that was. The trench-coat and hat he was wearing only helped fuel his suspicions. Unless you were a private detective you never walked anywhere dressed like that with good intentions. He would finally find the evidence that his history teacher was evil.

Danny turned invisible and started floating behind Otto as he exited the school and walked to his car. Looks like his duplicate was going to have to take his place for the rest of the school day. Otto drove past the city limits and into an abandoned field except right now it seemed that construction was going around. Looking around he could see that this was the location where Circus Gothica was being set up. There were tents and booths being set up with prizes but the most obvious clue was the huge sign with Circus Gothica hanging above the field.

Looks like this place may be involved with something shady after all if Otto was coming here.

Otto walked past the booths and the people setting up and walked straight to a carriage in the back. It looked like the front of the train and had black wings on the side that looked as if they could take off in flight. The whole place was giving him a feeling as if he had seen it all before but he was still not sure where. Now this feeling was getting annoying and made him want to just smash everything around him.

It was so tempting but he wanted proof for others that Otto was evil.

Otto knocked on the trailer and waited for a response.

"Who is it?" A voice called out from the other side.

"It is Otto old friend." The evil German teacher responded and a few seconds later the door opened.

Two people came out from the door. One was a pale man that clearly needed more sun and to drink more orange juice. He was wearing a red and black suit. Atop his head was a black top hat with a red stripe. In his hand was a cane with a red orb atop it that glowed ominously which gave him a bad feeling. Alongside him there was a figure in cloak preventing him from seeing who it was.

It did not matter the moment that he saw the figure he felt his ghost sense go off. If that was a ghost then that meant those two men knew about the supernatural. That did not make it clear that they were evil though. Lots of people aware of the supernatural used that knowledge to help people. Sam's grandma was an example that came to his mind immediately. He needed more proof.

"It has been a long time." The ringmaster said as he came to shake the man's hand with a smile which made Danny's feeling of distrust for the man even stronger. He had shaken Otto's hand when he first met the man and he still remembered the feeling of it's cold and inhuman touch. The man may give everyone a nice smile but he knew that underneath all was a cool indifference.

"It has been about four years since we last saw each other." Otto said.

"I want to thank you again for all your help in Europe. I have made much progress since then." The ringmaster said. Otto took a glance around before looking at the cloaked figure next to them.

"I can certainly see that. How are you doing my dear?" Otto asked as he kissed the hand of the cloaked figure. They did not say anything about that but nodded in a gesture that Danny took for an okay.

"Will you be watching our show?" The ringmaster asked Otto but the cloaked figure started looking around as if looking for something.

"I will try but I might be very busy tonight." Otto said ominously.

"All I can ask is that you show up. I have some new members that I cannot wait to show off and it is all thanks to your advice." The ringmaster said.

The cloaked figure turned to him and her eyes glowed an ominous red that he could see even out of the hood. It looked like she was staring right at him.

"Lydia what is the matter?" The ringmaster asked.

"Spy." Lydia growled lifting her cloak revealing herself as a green skinned ghost with tattoos covering her body and spiky black hair. She wore an entirely black outfit. Her Corset, panties, boots, and spiked bracelets on her wrist all of it was black and meant to draw as much attention as her green skin. Danny had to admit that the look worked for her. Another thought in his head was if he could get Sam to wear something like that when they met in their dreams again.

Then Danny realized what she said. She could tell where he was and so he took off before she decided to take action. he did not know what powers she had and that put him at a disadvantage against her and whatever other ghost The ringmaster could have working for him.

He would come back later tonight but he would be prepared for a fight if it came to it.


End file.
